


Mise en Scéne

by jjokkiri



Series: Mise en Scéne, the Collection [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Child!Changkyun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, parents!kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: An extensive collection of drabbles and works-in-progress.





	1. rule breakers

**Author's Note:**

> The works posted to this collection are all drabbles and/or works-in-progress that may or may not be developed into full works and will greatly range in length. The series associated with the work will hold any of the works that are expanded into full versions! Pairings may vary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Magic Academy!AU._ Kihyun is secretly trying to raise a baby dragon in the dorm, but he has to hide it from their hall administrator, Hoseok. If only Minhyuk would shut up about it. _—— shin hoseok/yoo kihyun_

“Oh no, no! Don’t cry, _hush_ ,” Kihyun fussed over the bundle of fluff-wrapped golden scales. The pink-haired wizard panicked when the creature in his arms wailed loudly, undoubtedly catching the attention of the other wizards and witches in his hall.

They weren’t allowed to have pets in the dorms, much less dragons as pets. Kihyun knew that as a fact, and as a third-year magic student, he should know it better than anyone. But, when they entire hall had taken a trip into the forest and Kihyun found a pretty egg abandoned and laying in the middle of the pathway, he couldn’t help but pocket it.

And no one knew about the dragon hatching until Minhyuk, his best friend, had walked into his room and gasped dramatically at the sight of the creature waving its tail and curling up against Kihyun, asleep. At that time, he had to beg Minhyuk not to tell their hall’s student administrator. Specifically, his words had been _Lee Minhyuk, I swear to God, if you tell anyone, I will find the most frightening cursing spell and cast it upon your entire bloodline._

Minhyuk would have been dumb to not take the threatening word of a third-year student who specialized in curse research and combat magic.

His major concern was only that model students wouldn’t understand the emotional attachment that Kihyun had to things. Especially not Hoseok, their hall administrator. Kihyun didn’t know Hoseok very well as a person, because he’s never had a reason to speak to him, but as far as Kihyun knew (through rumours and the like), Hoseok was a (very handsome) fourth year magic student with a focus on potions and defensive magic who would do almost anything to keep his grades flawless.

The _typical_ hall administrator that everyone hated.

Over the past few weeks of raising the baby dragon in his dorm room (luckily, he resided in a single dorm and there wasn’t the chance of a roommate to intervene with his love for the tiny creature), he’d grown a strong attachment to the dragon. Student responsibilities be damned to his maternal instincts for the adorable creature.

The dragon is tiny; fits in his arms almost perfectly, and it has the most gorgeous blue eyes. Its scales were a silvery-gold colour which glistened against the moonlight, when Kihyun let the dragon sit atop his mess of pink hair while he wrote out his assignments in the middle of the night.

Right now, the creature was wailing——a soft, screeching sound that undoubtedly disrupted the peace of the entire hall. Generally, the entire hallway was loud enough for him to not care, but with the hour approaching midnight, they were expected to be quiet for the sake of their fellow hall-mates.

Kihyun lived at the end of the hall, in the furthest corner away from Hoseok, but from the screeching sounds that the baby dragon was making, he was sure that the other wizard could hear it clearly. And he wasn’t ready to let his baby dragon go——he’d raised it from the moment it hatched out of its egg. He hadn’t even had the chance to give it a name, yet.

“No, please, stop crying,” he whispered, wrapping the dragon tighter into his blanket——fluffy and striped dark blue and black, signifying himself as a member of his dorm hall.

The dragon doesn’t stop and Kihyun reached for his wand and scrambled for his spell book (because he failed to memorize any spells that weren’t curse magic), He’d try his best to cast a silence shield on his room to prevent the others from hearing him.

Unfortunately, he stumbled over his words when a knock sounded outside his door and he froze, almost dropping his wand in the panic of potentially being caught.

“One second!” Kihyun called, scrambling to hide the wailing dragon in his pillows, but leaving enough air for the creature to breath (and he prayed that the little darling hadn’t finally picked up on the fire-breathing lessons he’d been giving it).

When the pink-haired wizard open the door and peeked out, with the baby dragon still crying in the background, he turned a sheepish expression (unluckily) to the pretty face of their hall administrator.

“Hi, can I help you?” he asked, nervously with a quiet tone.

“I should be asking you that,” Hoseok replied, arching an eyebrow. It was mildly embarrassing to have his first meeting with his hall administrator being with a baby dragon crying, else he might have acknowledged the rumours that the blue-haired wizard was rather an attractive man. “What’s that sound coming from your room?”

Kihyun gulped, “Um... one of my trinkets just happened to——”

Suddenly, the baby dragon wailed louder and Kihyun winced, turning his head to desperately hush the creature.

“——that doesn’t _sound_ like a trinket to me,” Hoseok objected and Kihyun stared at the ground, eyes welling up with the threat of tears at the possibility of the baby dragon being taken away from him. He was sad enough when he needed to head to his lectures and he had to leave the precious dragon locked in his room. Hoseok’s expression softened as he looked at Kihyun’s sudden sadness, “May I come in?”

Gripping onto the door, Kihyun bit his lower lip, “I can’t say no, can I?”

A small smile on the blue-haired wizard’s lips, he shook his head, “No, you can’t.”

Stepping out of the way and letting Hoseok into the room, the pink-haired wizard rushed to his bed and scooped the creature into his arms and held it protectively. Hoseok’s eyes widened at the sight of the dragon (who had begun to quiet a little at the presence of someone new in the room).

“Is that a dragon?” Hoseok asked.

Kihyun nodded, “He’s only three weeks old. He’s tiny and harmless, I’ve been raising him since he hatched... he’s _harmless_. He’s _only_ three weeks old; he can’t even fly on his own yet, he needs me. His egg was abandoned in the middle of the forest, I don’t even know how I’d find his parents.”

“You’re breaking dormitory rules, Kihyun,” Hoseok started, quietly as he bent down to look at the dragon which curled up in Kihyun’s arms with his tail swishing.

 _“Please, don’t take him away from me,”_ he pleaded, glassy eyes staring at Hoseok as he hugged the dragon to his chest. Bright blue eyes peered out from the fabric of the blanket, blinking at Hoseok curiously.

Hoseok regarded him for a while, before reaching out to pet the dragon, but Kihyun swiftly turned to prevent the older man from taking the baby dragon away from him. Hoseok hesitated, eyes softening again and he sighed softly.

“I’m not going to take him away from you, Kihyun,” Hoseok promised, taking pity on the younger wizard. The pink-haired man looked at him with accusing eyes and bit his lower lip with mistrust dancing in his irises.

“... Promise me you won’t take him away from me,” Kihyun demanded and the blue-haired man nodded.

“I promise, just let me see.”

When he lowered his defenses and allowed Hoseok to look at his pet, Kihyun furrowed his brows when the blue-haired wizard placed a gentle hand on the back on the dragon’s neck and whispered softly to it in a language foreign to Kihyun. Almost immediately, the dragon’s quieter wails slowed to a complete hush, and the older wizard smiled at his work in satisfaction.

Amazed, Kihyun’s eyes widened, his tone lilting with admiration, “... he likes you.”

“Does he?” Hoseok asked, amused. “I like him, too. He’s quite the cutie.”

Kihyun’s eyes glimmered as he gently placed his fingers on the top of the dragon’s head and stroked it with a small smile on his lips, “You’ll... you’ll keep him a secret for me, right? Please?”

There was a small smile on Hoseok’s lips when his eyes raised to Kihyun again and he sighed, giving up, “I don’t know how I feel about breaking the rules, but how about this?” Kihyun looked at Hoseok curiously, fingers halting in running across the golden scales of the dragon, “I’ll keep it a secret for you, if you promise to let me raise him with you.”

Biting his lip to hide his relieved smile, Kihyun nodded.

“Thank you, Hoseok...”

 

 

 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Hoseok, lately,” Minhyuk remarked, seating himself on Kihyun’s bed, two weeks after the dragon had burst into tears and wailed loud enough for Hoseok to come into his life.

The pink-haired wizard stopped writing his assignment and held out a small berry for the dragon to eat. The baby dragon had grown a little, noticeably bigger since Hoseok had visited him, but still small enough for the pink-haired man to fit into his backpack, if he needed to secretly transport him somewhere (i.e. Hoseok’s room, though the blue-haired man often visited him instead).

“Me? Spending time with Hoseok?” Kihyun arched an eyebrow. Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“I live across the hall from you, Kihyun. I _see_ him going into your room,” Minhyuk said. “What’s going on with you two? Is there something I need to know?”

“You’re the biggest gossiper I know, there’s _nothing_ you ever _need_ to know,” Kihyun retorted, sighing softly as he admired the way the dragon’s scales glistened under the light as he excitedly bit down on the berries which burst with a red juice all over his mouth.

“Where does Mr. Dragon hide, when your hook-up comes over?”

“It’s _not_ a hook-up, Minhyuk,” Kihyun frowned, “And his name isn’t _Mr. Dragon._ ”

“He doesn’t have a name, I can call him whatever,” the black-haired wizard replied, “What is it if it isn’t a hook-up?”

“Hoseok just comes to visit the dragon and I,” Kihyun replied, simply.

Minhyuk gawked at him.

“... He knows?”

The pink-haired wizard sighed, tone lilting a little dreamily, _“We’re raising him, together.”_

 

 

 

Trouble in paradise comes about another three weeks later, when the dragon is almost too big to fit into Kihyun’s backpack. The hour struck two hours after midnight and the pink-haired wizard awoke to the sound of the dragon wailing again. In a panic, Kihyun threw his covers away and scrambled over to where the dragon’s nest sat in his room.

Cradling the dragon into his arms, Kihyun attempted to hush him with his eyes shaking in worry.

“No, why are you like this?” he frowned, voice quiet as he racked his mind for potential methods to hush the baby dragon. “You’re being too loud, what do you need? Oh no, no, shhh!”

His mind spiraled and he paced around his room, worriedly before a thought struck him. _Hoseok._

In a blind hurry, the pink-haired wizard grabbed his blanket and wrapped the dragon into it, and gently placed him into his backpack, before bolting out of his room and rushing down the hallway to make his way to the hall administrator’s room.

The dragon’s tail swished from his backpack as Kihyun ran and he prayed no one would peek out of their room and catch him smuggling a baby dragon down the hall. A difficult feat, considering the way his footsteps loudly padded against the tiled floor, despite only wearing socks, and the loud wailing of the baby dragon.

His fists knocked quickly against Hoseok’s door and the blue-haired wizard took a moment to respond. Reasonably, Hoseok should be asleep at the hour and Kihyun assumed that he was. But, every passing second was a second too long, because if anyone else heard the baby dragon, it meant that they might call someone other than Hoseok to monitor the hall and that would get the both of them in big trouble.

“Kihyun?” Hoseok answered, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Scrambling to pull the baby dragon out of his backpack and cradling him in his arms, Kihyun looked up at the blue-haired wizard for a brief moment, before looking back down.

“I think he missed you,” Kihyun said softly, eyes downcast shyly as he held the dragon to his chest.

Hoseok tugged the younger man into his room and locked the door behind him, before taking the dragon from Kihyun’s arms. Almost immediately upon contact with the older wizard, the dragon hushed and Hoseok smiled, taking a seat on his bed and patting the spot next to himself.

There was a quiet moment of silence between the two of them, while Hoseok gently stroked the scales of the dragon in his arms, sleepily.

“What made you bring him to me?” Hoseok asked. Kihyun chewed on his lower lip.

“I don’t know, you helped him quiet down, last time,” Kihyun explained, hiding a small smile, “I was hoping that you could do it again... and _you did_.”

A lazy smirk appeared on the older man’s lips, and his tone lilted teasingly as he gazed at the younger man for a moment, “... not because you missed me too?”

Kihyun hit him gently, blushing, “Hush, our child can hear you. That’s inappropriate.”

“How is that inappropriate?” Hoseok laughed and the baby dragon’s ears perked up as it tried to imitate the sound of Hoseok’s laughter, “You’re so cute.”

There’s another shy moment of silence, before Hoseok speaks again, “We never got to name him, did we?”

Kihyun shook his head, eyes raising to the older man, “I didn’t have any ideas, when he hatched so I didn’t name him...” The pink-haired wizard bit his lip and tilted his head, “Do you have any ideas? Since, you know... you’re kind of his father, now.”

Fond eyes looked from Kihyun to the dragon and he pursed his lips in thought, “... Riolu...”

“We’re not naming our baby dragon after a Pokémon, you nerd,” Kihyun rolled his eyes, frowning.

With a laugh, the older man hummed, waved a hand and from across the room, one of Hoseok’s textbooks flew over to him. It took a moment of silence as Hoseok flipped through his book and Kihyun peered over his shoulder, curiously.

“Then, what do you think about _Rui_?”

Kihyun blinked, “Isn’t that the name of one of the Elders who defended the country during the war, thousands of years ago?”

“You paid attention in your history lectures,” Hoseok smiled, teasingly, “It’s also the name of one of the legendary Cursemasters, isn’t it? That’s your specialization, right? It’d be a reference to your major _and_ mine. How’s that?”

Kihyun’s eyes glimmered, “It’s _perfect_...”

(Rui seems to like it too, because he learns that it’s his name, just a few hours after they wake up from having fallen asleep on one another.

And on Kihyun’s birthday, when Rui has finally learned to breathe fire——much thanks to Hoseok and his secret dragon taming skills——he lights Kihyun’s candles and it’s the cutest thing in the world, next to the way Hoseok presses a gentle kiss to Kihyun’s forehead and wishes him the happiest day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Kihyun, because I couldn't manage to write anything better.


	2. seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _High School!AU_. Hoseok loves Kihyun through the seasons, even when they’re hundreds of miles apart. _—— shin hoseok/yoo kihyun_ ## prompt ref. links _ **!**_ ( [1](https://curiouscat.me/jjkr/post/50405107) & [2](https://curiouscat.me/jjkr/post/50359069) )

When the cherry blossoms are falling from the branches and Yoo Kihyun is fifteen, he meets Shin Hoseok for the first time.

It's his first week living in Anyang and he swore he would hate the city with everything he had, because he boycotted the fact that he had to leave his friends back in Ilsan. His parents just _had_ to move for the sake of their jobs, and Kihyun hated the idea of having to move away from the people he’d spent a majority of his life with.

He made them _promise_ it was the last move, when they got to Ilsan. They broke it.

It wasn't far from Ilsan, really. Anyang was just a good hour and a half away from his old home, by train, but Kihyun insisted on acting up about the distance and his lack of friends.

When Kihyun walked into the school for the first time, Hoseok had been the kind upperclassman who had volunteered to walk him to his homeroom class and offered to be his first friend, when Kihyun made it clear to him that he wanted nothing to do with any of the people in Anyang.

Unfortunately, Hoseok was insistent (perhaps, because he was told by the principal to make Kihyun feel welcome) and enjoyed checking up on the younger man in his classroom. It made the girls in Kihyun’s homeroom class entirely too thrilled, because it turned out that the boy who offered to be his friend was the school’s representative student body president, and apparently the school heartthrob. Cliché, really.

It was annoying, really. Later, Kihyun would resent his fifteen-year-old self for refusing to befriend Hoseok, because when Kihyun finally gave in to Hoseok’s insistence, he had to admit that having a friend was better than being alone during all of his lunch breaks (and maybe, that Hoseok is kind of really charming).

Next spring, when Kihyun is sixteen, he falls in love. Head over heels for Hoseok.

They’re the best of friends and Kihyun found himself running for vice-president of the student body to stay by Hoseok’s side for as long as he could. He never says anything about his feelings, though, and he isn’t really sure if Hoseok even likes boys.

But, in autumn after Kihyun turns seventeen, they tally the votes in the staff room with the remainder of the student council, and Hoseok is confirmed to retain his position as the student body president for the second year in a row, he’s so excited that he pulls Kihyun to him and kisses him.

_In front of everyone._

And the spring after that, he cries quietly to himself in the corner of Hoseok’s bedroom during a sleepover, because Hoseok had just graduated, and he was going to be leaving him in autumn, when he had to leave for post-secondary education in another country.

The breeze Hoseok’s open window is cool and when Hoseok walked back into his bedroom, alarm on his face when Kihyun’s cheeks are tear-stained, regardless of how much he denies it. And Hoseok wrapped his arms around the younger man and stroked his hair, affectionately, promising him that he’ll come back.

They’re not dating, but they’re inseparable. Kihyun had been the first to hand Hoseok his flowers when he stepped off the stage during his graduation just a couple weeks ago. School is just starting again for Kihyun, but he doesn’t see Hoseok anywhere on campus, because the older man had no reason to be there.

He’s so sad without the older man around and being in the student council room just makes it all worse, because even though Hoseok lived just a couple streets away from him, the older man wouldn’t be there when summer ends. It seemed that whenever they hung out, Hoseok noticed that Kihyun would force himself to smile a little harder. It breaks his heart and Hoseok would grab his hand and propose that they mission it together to Seoul and spend the entire day there, together.

He does everything in his power to make Kihyun smile; spoils him with gifts and all the time he had to spare. That makes Kihyun smile genuinely, because it’s free time and memories with Hoseok. And they’re alone.

The semester passes with his heart at ease for the most part, but he still doesn’t have the guts to say anything about how he never really stopped thinking about the one time that Hoseok kissed him and how it made his heart flutter with a nonsensical bliss, no matter how much the older man apologized to him and asked of him to forget about it.

 

 

 

Come summer break, Kihyun is all over the older man. The hours he’d spent studying for all of his classes became time spent with Hoseok and his parents don’t question it at all. They’re glad that Kihyun found himself leaving the house and spending time in the streets of Anyang, despite having been so against it at first. But, they’re rarely home and sometimes, Kihyun invites Hoseok over and cooks for him.

Hoseok thinks it’s adorable and praises everything that the younger man does. It’s the sweetest thing in the world and Kihyun lets himself drown in the bliss with Hoseok for as long as it would last, because he wasn’t sure that he would really be able to bring up all of his courage to confess to the older man, before Hoseok left.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun breathed against the older man’s ear, arms wrapped around him protectively in the middle of the night, during one of their sleepovers at Kihyun’s place, “I don’t want you to go, and I don’t have any other friends.”

The eighteen-year-old had smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair, affectionately, “I have to go, you know that. It’s for school. I’ll be back in a couple of months for the holidays.”

Kihyun frowned childishly, despite the action being terrible out of character for the younger boy, “But, that’s just _this_ year. I know you. You’re not going to have enough money to come back every single year for the holidays, if you’re paying tuition, too! What if you make new friends when you’re in America? You’re going to forget about me.”

Hoseok laughed and promised him that he wouldn’t ever forget about him. And Kihyun swears his heart isn’t pounding so hard that the older man could probably hear it from where he was laying.

The week before the last week of August, school started again for Kihyun. The younger man found himself leaving the school as quickly as he could possibly manage for the sake of swinging by Hoseok’s house for a visit. It always seemed like Hoseok anticipated the visit, because whenever Kihyun texted him and asked him to open the door, the response was always immediate.

Sometime between school starting and the day of Hoseok’s flight, Kihyun found himself unable to control himself from acting upon his emotions and Kihyun’s parents are downstairs when the younger man pushed Hoseok up against the wall beside his bed and kissed him. Hard.

They’d been a little dazed when Kihyun’s mother knocked on the door and opened it, asking them if they wanted her to fix them a snack. Kihyun brushed it off with a hazy smile and Hoseok thanked her for the offer, telling her they’d come downstairs in a little bit. When she shut the door, though, Hoseok tugged Kihyun back towards him and smiled.

“I thought you’d never do that.”

“You were waiting for it?” Kihyun asked in disbelief and Hoseok only flashed a cheeky smile.

And at the end of the summer, Hoseok kisses him again at the airport and makes him promise to wait for him to come back.

 

 

 

Autumn has school taking up a ridiculous amount of their time and it didn’t help that Hoseok was halfway across the world, in a completely different time zone. But, they do manage to try and Skype one another whenever it was possible. It’s halfway through the semester that Hoseok asks Kihyun, through the screens of their laptops, to officially be his boyfriend.

It’s 7:36 at night in South Korea and a ridiculous 5:36 in the morning where Hoseok is and the older man hadn’t slept, despite Kihyun’s insistence that he should go to sleep and they could talk another time. Hoseok sleepily shook his head, though he kept nodding off and almost falling into the open pages of his textbook.

“No, I have something to ask you,” Hoseok insisted. Kihyun frowned at the screen and shifted, resting his palm under his chin and raising an eyebrow at the lagging image of Hoseok in the screen.

“What could possibly be so important to ask of me at five in the morning, Hoseok?” Kihyun sighed, frustrated that the object of his affection wasn’t having proper rest because of him (though a part of him was so grateful that Hoseok missed him so much).

The sound of Hoseok clearing his throat was slightly distorted and he grinned lightly, “I have to ask you if you’ll officially be my boyfriend, I mean... we’re far away, but I really like you and...”

Kihyun stared at the screen and Hoseok’s only assurance that the call hadn’t been disconnected, leaving him with a frozen screen, was the fact that he could hear Kihyun’s breathing from his earphones.

And then the brunet fell backwards on his bed, squealing incoherently into a pillow and punching at it, before looking back at the screen and flashing the brightest smile, butterflies filling up the pit of his stomach.

“My God, I thought you’d never ask.”

But, their communication begins to decline, mid-autumn has Hoseok’s midterm exams starting and it’s the most stressful thing to the older boy. Slowly, they begin to just leave one another messages, because they couldn’t manage to be awake at the same time, anymore.

Kihyun adored Hoseok all the same.

 

 

 

Winter holiday comes around all too slowly without being able to contact Hoseok and Kihyun could hardly believe that he was spending the last few weeks of his senior year being bedridden and disgustingly ill. His boyfriend left him encouraging text messages, but from all he knew, Hoseok was still in America writing his final exams.

So, when his doorbell rang and he trudged to the door to open it while wrapped in blankets and refrained from coughing up a lung, he hadn’t been expecting that his boyfriend would be standing at the door, ready to embrace him in a suffocating hug.

The snow is falling when Hoseok bent down to kiss Kihyun, despite the younger man’s resistance and insistence that he was sick and disgusting; he didn’t want the older man to get sick. But, Hoseok pouted and tugged Kihyun into his own house and pulled him upstairs, curling up against him on the younger man’s bed.

“Hoseok, I’m dying,” Kihyun wheezed, “You’re going to get sick. When did you get back to Korea? Why are you here? I’m sick, stop cuddling me, you’re going to get infected.”

“I missed you, I wanted to see you as soon as possible,” Hoseok replied, “I got back to Korea this morning. I dropped my stuff off at my parents’ place and then came to visit you immediately. Babe, you told me you were sick, but you didn’t say it was this bad. I should have known that _‘don’t worry about me, I’m fine’_ was Kihyun for _‘I’m dying, Hoseok, please come save me’_.”

Kihyun glared at him, despite the speeding of his heart as he took in the fact that Hoseok was _there_ and in front of him for the first time in months. His _boyfriend_. “I don’t need you to save me and I don’t have a language, Hoseok.”

“Y’sure, babe? I think you do. I think that translates to: _‘Hoseok, I missed you so much and I’m so glad that you’re finally here, but it sucks that my morals won’t let me kiss you, because I don’t want you to get sick, even though I know that you don’t care and you’re going to eventually kiss me anyway’_.”

Whacking him weakly, Kihyun frowned but he really does hope that Hoseok’s cuddling is medication enough for him to get better.

And when Kihyun is healthy and on his feet again, they run in the snow together. On a day when they’re shoveling the snow on the driveway of Hoseok’s parents, Kihyun wraps his scarf around the older man’s neck, sharing the length of fabric, before tugging gently on it and pulling Hoseok down with the scarf to press their lips together.

_“I’m so glad you’re here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are coming at me faster than a freight train, so this will probably be my last gift to you guys for 2016, unless I'm really stressed out and I really have to vent through writing. So, if it is, thanks for being around with me for the past 3 months——it's been one hell of a ride and let's have an awesome 2017!


	3. love as is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Parents!AU._ Hoseok just really wants to show some affection, even when they're in front of their innocent child. Changkyun's old enough to start learning. _—— shin hoseok/yoo kihyun_

Everything about raising a child with the love of your life happened to be the most beautiful moments in life, but there were downsides to everything beautiful. Hoseok would insist that there was hardly anything bad about raising their five-year-old son together, but it got frustrating when Kihyun refused to let him show his affection in front of the child.

It was something about how he didn’t want Changkyun to get any ideas and run around his classroom and kiss other students, or something. Kihyun’s told him a thousand times over and as much as he always loved listening to his husband’s voice, any conversation that started with _‘we can’t be so affectionate in front of our child’_ fell to deaf ears.

Truthfully, Hoseok couldn’t see the issue with showing his husband how much he loved him in front of their child—— _didn’t it just mean that there was a lot of love in their family?_

And in Hoseok’s logical state of mind, that was entirely a good thing. But, Kihyun’s insistent about everything he believed in. It was adorable, but in broad daylight, he was never allowed to pull the younger man into his arms and press a sweet kiss to his lips, because Changkyun could turn around at any second and see them.

Kihyun’s just paranoid, Hoseok thinks. _What were the chances of their son mimicking their actions after just a couple times of seeing his parents kiss?_ Hoseok couldn’t even hold Kihyun’s hand in front of Changkyun, and the older man was pretty sure that the five-year-old child often saw his friends’ parents doing such things when picking them off at the kindergarten.

Changkyun had been trying to snoop through the gift boxes slowly beginning to appear at the base of the Christmas tree they’d set up and Kihyun was following him to make sure that he wouldn’t look, with a frown and a warning that Santa wouldn’t be giving him any presents, if he peeked——but they both knew that their soft spots for their son wouldn’t ever let them refrain from giving him his presents (and even if they didn’t, then surely, their mutual friend and Changkyun’s favourite _uncle_ , Minhyuk _,_ would surely spoil him with all the presents in the world).

“Changkyun, it’s dinnertime, please come to the table,” Kihyun called, when the child buried himself behind the sofa, trying to sneakily peek at one of the bright red bags with his name on it. The younger man didn’t have the heart to scold his child for being curious about everything he should be——maybe, this was a downside to putting the gifts out a little too early.

“Okay, papa!” Changkyun responded, grinning cheekily, but his head bumped against one of the ornaments when he stood up. The silver ball fell off the tree and rolled onto the floor and the five-year-old chased it, quickly. Kihyun pretended not to see, when Changkyun grabbed the item and held it to his chest, checking to make sure that his father hadn’t seen his little slip up.

And when Kihyun returned to the kitchen, Hoseok immediately stepped away from the stove and towards Kihyun, an arm wrapping around his waist. Kihyun stepped out of the hold with an arch of his eyebrow and a small, amused smile on his lips, as he peeked through the doorway to ensure that his son was okay, while putting the ornament back on the tree.

When his concern is sated, Kihyun fell back into the older man’s arms and raised his other brow, “What’s up?”

“Can I kiss you, now?” he asked, grinning.

Making a face at the taller man, Kihyun shook his head and frowned, “I said that we’re not kissing where Kyun can see us, Hoseok,” he reminded, brows furrowed. And Hoseok isn’t really sure why Kihyun’s so set on sheltering their son away from all the affection that he _could_ be exposed it.

_Wasn’t it normal for parents to show so much love to one another in front of their child?_

That’s what Hoseok grew up with, anyway.

“He’s not looking,” Hoseok urged, voice a slight whine as he tugged on Kihyun’s hand, fingers tangling underneath the sleeve of Kihyun’s large sweater, and smiling lightly at him. “C’mon, I haven’t been able to kiss you all day, babe.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and pushed at his husband’s chest, lips pursing into a frown and he shook his head.

And as if it were supposed to do something, Hoseok leaned closer and puckered his lips at his husband. Kihyun rolled his eyes and made to push the older man’s face away, but at the last second, he sighed and gave in. Dropping his hand, Kihyun leaned forward and gently pressed to Hoseok’s.

There are small victories when it came to being married to Yoo Kihyun——the younger man hardly ever let him have his way, but it never made him love him any less.

Strong arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist and Hoseok’s eyes nearly twinkled before they closed and he pulled Kihyun closer and deepened their kiss. It’s sweet. There’s an extreme satisfaction with being able to finally press his lips to the soft, plush tiers of the love of his life’s lips.

It’s to a point that they don’t hear the padding of footsteps rushing into the kitchen.

Until, of course, the five-year-old boy spoke up.

“Oh no! Daddy’s eating papa’s face!” Changkyun’s tiny legs rushed himself to Kihyun’s side and his parents broke apart from their kiss with a laugh. “Daddy, were you that hungry? You shouldn’t eat papa!”

Freezing at the ridiculous inquiry, Hoseok needed a moment to catch his breath before he answered his son’s question. It’s moments like this that make him firmly believe that there is no child in the whole world who happened to be cuter than his son.

Hoseok bent down to the child’s height and chuckled. “I’m not eating your papa, Kyun. This is called _kissing_. I do it because I love your papa.”

Fond eyes raised to Kihyun, who stood blushing and embarrassed. “A lot.”

Changkyun’s wide eyes almost sparkled as he listened intently to the explanation and he nodded, his fringe flopping into his eyes as his head moved. It’s the cutest thing in the world, really.

Kihyun frowned, arms crossing over his chest at the disapproval of their child learning a new form of affection——kisses to the cheeks were normal, because Changkyun got plenty of those when they tucked him into bed at night, but lip lock was a completely different story. Hoseok flashed a cheeky smile at his husband, reaching to turn off the stove and gently ushering the both of them to the table.

“There’s nothing wrong, see?” he reassured his husband.

Kihyun didn’t answer him; simply pressed his lips into a small smile and grabbed a bowl to serve Changkyun’s dinner to him.

And when Changkyun comes home with a note in his agenda, a week later, from his kindergarten teacher complaining about how he kept kissing his classmates, Kihyun throws it at Hoseok and pretends to be upset (and when Minhyuk finds out about it, he gives both Hoseok and Changkyun high-fives, and Kihyun could never have hated his best friend more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that _Seasons_ was going to be my last work for the year, but it seems like my stress caught up to me and I'm just writing shit now. I do hope you enjoyed this; I have a weakness for baby!Kyun.


	4. compilation #1

**#001**   _— jealousy._

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"   
  
Kihyun, who looked up in surprised at the sound, suddenly looked a little relieved as he rushed to Hoseok's side, away from the man who was trying to get him to agree to go on a date- despite how many times he insisted he had a boyfriend.  
  
"Leave him alone, he's mine."  
  
"Hoseok," Kihyun interjected, quietly, feeling as if it might be crossing boundaries to let the older man say any more. But, the other man disappeared after studying Hoseok's dangerous glare.  
  
"I don't like the way other people look at you." Hoseok whispered into Kihyun's ear, wrapping a protective arm around his waist and the younger man shivered at the intensity of the sound. "You're mine."

 

 

 

**#002**   _— "bunny."_

Running his fingers affectionately through his annoyed boyfriend's hair, Kihyun's tone lilted on mischievous and he pursed his lips, "You're so cute when you're mad. You're like a little rabbit- not intimidating at all. Just cute!"  
  
"I'm mad at you, Kihyun. Stop trying to be cute to get yourself out of this," Hoseok scolded and the pink haired man pouted, trying to hold back the urge to laugh.  
  
" _Bunny_ , I didn't mean to make you mad," he whined, dropping his hands into his lap, cutely, expression twisting as he cringed at himself.   
  
And it's too cute for Hoseok to actually stay mad at him. Yoo Kihyun was going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

**#003**   _— sunday mornings._

The light streaming through the window on Sunday mornings always seemed to be a lot bright; more disruptive. Waking up to sunlight blazing at your face isn't the greatest moment in life. The greatest moment in life could very possibly be the moment that Kihyun curls up against Hoseok and buries his face into his chest to avoid the light and Hoseok tightens his arms around him, just a little.  
  
"We should get up," Hoseok murmured drowsily. Kihyun shook his head, movement restricted from being squished in Hoseok's arms.   
  
"No," he mumbled, "Not yet. Never."  
  
Hoseok doesn't answer him. He simply squeezes him affectionately and pulls the covers back over their heads.

 

 

 

**#004**   _— cuddling._

Practically pawing at Hoseok with his small hands, Kihyun draped himself over the older man's body and whined softly in his ear, "I'm bored."  
  
"Go be bored somewhere else," Hoseok responded, easily.   
  
For the past hour and a half of their only day off together, Hoseok had been busy doing God-knows-what work on his laptop. Kihyun, being the extremely diligent person he is, had finished his work during office hours in hopes of spending time with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.  
  
_"Hoseooook..."_  
  
"Please, refrain from throwing a tantrum," Hoseok added, smoothly. Kihyun fell back on the bed with an even louder whine. "I said _refrain_."  
  
A quiet whimper.  
  
"... we can cuddle, when I'm done."

 

 

 

**#005**   _— jealousy 2.0_

He's not angry, he tells himself silently as he sat in the corner of the room, obviously angry. Practically fuming. Hoseok doesn't notice and it's aggravating. The blue-haired man continued to talk happily to whoever happened to be _more interesting than his own boyfriend._  
  
He's being ridiculous, he knows. But, that did nothing to soothe his temper. "Hoseok, I'm tired. Let's go home," Kihyun called, trying to appear calm and pouting at the taller man.   
  
Turning to look at him, Hoseok nodded and patted the other man on the back before heading towards Kihyun. It's easier than he thought to get Hoseok's attention back, but he's still annoyed. Hoseok caught on quickly.  
  
As soon as they're out of earshot, Hoseok wrapped his arms around the pink haired man. "Kihyun, you're mad at me."  
  
"I am. You're right. Good job, Captain Obvious." came the clipped reply. "I thought you wouldn't know after spending hours talking to him."  
  
" _Baby_. Baby, are you jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"That was sarcastic."

 

 

**#006**   _— "bunny" 2.0 (alt. universe: children)_

Giggling with his tiny hands held up to his mouth to muffle his laughter, six year old Kihyun placed his marker down and regarded his masterpiece: seven year old Hoseok with a bunch of strange scribbles on his face and a large dot on his nose, drawn in black marker.  
  
"What am I...?" Hoseok asked, staring pitifully at himself in the mirror.  
  
Kihyun suddenly frowned and held Hoseok's face between his tiny hands. "A bunny, of course."  
  
"It doesn't look like a bunny..."  
  
"That's because you don't have the ears. Your ears aren't tall and fluffy, like a bunny. But, you look like one!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"From now on, I'm going to call you bunny!"  
  
"But... my name is Hoseok..."  
  
"... bunny..." Kihyun stared at him, eyes wide and glistening with the threat of tears. The seven year old's eyes widened and he waved his hands.  
  
"No, okay! Don't cry! I'm a bunny! You can call me bunny!"  
  
Immediately, Kihyun smiles. "No take backs, bunny!!"  
  
Hoseok inhales, channeling as much calm as a good seven year old child could. _It was a trap._

 

 

 

**#007**   _— insecurity._

He doesn't think that it's normal to feel so uncomfortable with the fact that his boyfriend was being flirted with. Hundreds of times, Hoseok had reassured him that he only loved him. Yet, when all sorts of people flocked to his boyfriend, Kihyun felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
It isn't that he didn't trust Hoseok; he trusted him with his life. It was just a bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach that simply had him feeling like he someday wouldn't be enough.   
  
So, his fingers laced with Hoseok's, underneath the taller man's jacket and he rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, voice quiet: "Do any of them ever strike you as interesting?"  
  
"Never," Hoseok answered, softly with his fingers carding through Kihyun's hair. "I only have eyes for you."  
  
Sighing softly, Kihyun shook his head, "But, what if one day, I'm not enough?"   
  
Hoseok's hands cradled his face and he looked at him, silently with eyes full of love, "You'll always be enough. You'll always be everything I ever need. Hey, look at me: I love you. _Only you._ "

 

 

**#008**   _— worth it._

No one expects a good boy like Yoo Kihyun to even hang around with someone like Shin Hoseok. In the eyes of society, they tread completely different worlds. In one another's eyes, they're everything to each other.   
  
Kihyun, careful with everything he did and diligent in studying; cute round glasses and bangs falling into his eyes. Hoseok, piercings and tattoos; college dropout with a motorbike. They're complete opposites.  
  
But, they say opposites attract.   
  
And when Kihyun hops onto the back of Hoseok's motorcycle after school and wraps his arms tightly around the older man's waist, the entire school collectively gawks. Yet, they don't really care, because fuck society; _they're in love._  
  
Everyone tells him that Hoseok's not right for him; he's not worth it. But when Hoseok helps him strap on his helmet after pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and asking him about his day, Kihyun begs to differ.  
  
He'd rather be bad, if it meant he could stay with Hoseok. Because he's worth it.

 

 

 

**#009**   _— promises & vows._

He's drifting off to sleep; it's been a long day at work. And work was painfully repetitive. He looked forward to the moment where he could roll into bed with Hoseok at the end of the day and listen to stories of the other man's day. Hoseok's days were always more full of wonder.  
  
They made a promise to one another, when their workdays became lengthier and they couldn't spend more quality time together: they'd talk about their days every night and get feelings off their chest, fall asleep and wake up to a better day.  
  
Today was no exception. Hoseok told stories of strange guests at the cafe as Kihyun laid on his chest, flickering in and out of sleep and listening to the rumbling of Hoseok's voice from his chest. Kihyun had much less to share, but he spoke drowsily and tripped over his words; exhausted.  
  
"Kihyun, sleep. You can tell me about your day tomorrow. You need to rest..." Hoseok said, softly. "I won't be mad if you don't fulfill your side of the promise for a night."  
  
Sleepily, Kihyun rubbed his eyes, rambling quietly under his breath, "No, I have to. I promised. I have to keep my promises because if I don't, one day, after I say them, you might think I'll break my vows."  
  
A soft laugh left Hoseok's lips; it's loud against Kihyun's ear, rumbles across his chest, but peaceful, "Your vows? Are we getting married?"  
  
Kihyun yawned, snuggling closer to the taller man, "Yeah... maybe one day."

 

 

 

**#010**   _— ill._

It's usually Hoseok who gets sick and becomes the most babied person in the entire band (not that he isn't usually, next to Changkyun). It's a different story when their main caretaker falls ill. The entire band goes up in flames and they're all concerned about him--- they don't know how to act.  
  
And the worst part about the band panicking is that they're never quiet about it.  
  
So, with a blanket draped over his shoulders and a miserable expression on his lips as he practically coughs up a lung, the main vocalist stood by the doorway of his bedroom and stared bleakly at his members. They're all immediately attentive and ready to serve.   
  
"... where's Hoseok?" he croaked.  
  
All the members looked to one another and one by one, they all point to the door. It roughly translates to: he went out for a bit, he'll be back later.   
  
Dejected, the vocalist shuffled back into his room. Fifteen minutes of staring into the blank silence of his ceiling has Kihyun almost jumping in surprise when the door pushed open and the blue-haired vocalist appeared. He looked surprised to see Kihyun awake and the main vocalist held his arms open, immediately. Hoseok walked over to him.  
  
"You left me while I was sleeping," Kihyun pouted, wrapping his blanket around the older man and pulling him into a koala hug.   
  
"Sorry, I was going to get you some medicine..." Hoseok answered, softly. The pink-haired vocalist shook his head, burying it into the taller man's chest.   
  
"Stay. Don't leave me, again. You can make the others go get me stuff, but you're staying with me."

 

 

 

**#011**   _— possessive._

_The event_ happened roughly four hours ago. Four hours ago, one of Hoseok's friend had touched Hoseok a little _too_  affectionately for Kihyun's taste. And now, he's not the type of boyfriend to get all jealous about the little things that shouldn't matter. Except he is.  
  
So, it's also been four hours since Kihyun started laving his boyfriend in all the attention and affection that he could muster. It's a little too much, his mind tells him, but the less logical side of his mind is telling him that this was absolutely necessary. Kisses to Hoseok's cheeks and fingers intertwining; affectionate gazes and fingers running through his hair; gentle touches and sweet nicknames.  
  
It isn't until Kihyun's practically in his lap and curled up against him with their fingers linked together in the middle of the banquet hall does Hoseok raise an inquiry about his boyfriend's strange behavior.   
  
"What's gotten you so worked up?" Hoseok asks, softly with endearment shining in his eyes. Kihyun refuses to meet the older man's gaze.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kihyun replies, trying to sound nonchalant. The smile is obvious in Hoseok's tone.  
  
"You're not usually this affectionate, baby. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just love you a lot."

 

 

 

**#012**   _— princess? (alt. universe: children)_

"Kihyun!" Hoseok yelled, running after the six year old boy who held his plush toy in hus arms and scurried away. "Give Mr. Fluffy back, Kihyun!"  
  
The smaller boy halted in his steps and turned around, arms tightly wrapped around the plush bunny toy. Frowning, the seven year old held out his hands. Kihyun shook his head, "Apologize to me first!"  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for calling you a princess!" Hoseok stubbornly answered. "You're a princess!"  
  
"I'm a _boy_."   
  
Hoseok huffed, "Boys can be princesses too. You're bossy like a princess!"  
  
Mr. Fluffy is held tighter into Kihyun's arms as the younger frowned even more, "Why not a prince?"  
  
"You're too pretty. You're a princess." Hoseok argued, reaching a hand out to tug on the plush toy. Kihyun lets Mr. Fluffy go in favour of covering his blushing cheeks.  
  
"... I'm pretty?"

 

 

 

**#013**   _— my sun and stars._

"I never bothered to ask, but why am I the moon?" Hoseok pursed his lips in curiosity with his arms wrapped around the younger man's waist. "Who established this?  
  
"You did. You called me your sun first," Kihyun's smile is wicked, "Because your entire life revolves around me."

 

 

 

**#014**   _— savior._

Curled into a ball against the wall, Kihyun tried to hide his tears behind his small fists as the bullies yelled at him and called him names. He didn't know why they were so mean to him, but he didn't know what to say to them, either.   
  
"Look at the baby crying," one of the older bullies jeered.  
  
"I'm n-not a b-baby," he sniffled.  
  
"Yeah right, look at you crying like a baby. Boohoo!" The words make him flinch and curl in on himself, but he tries to keep a steady expression. His brows knit and his eyes ringed themselves with red and the threat to burst into tears.   
  
"Hey!" came a voice from behind them and the bullies turned to look to the voice. "What do you think you're doing? Leave him alone!"  
  
The boy rushed to Kihyun's side when the bullies dispersed with murmurs about how they'd been caught by the principal's son. Kihyun refused to look at him, but the smaller boy placed his hands on Kihyun's.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
A flush of embarrassment covered Kihyun's visage. "I'm... I'm f-fine..."  
  
"Hi, Fine. I'm Hoseok," the boy answered. A pause, "That's what dad says all the time and mom starts laughing. You're not laughing..."  
  
Kihyun cracked a small smile at the boy's words, wiping his tears away slowly, "... my name is Kihyun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the compilation of the curiouscat stuff to close off everything i've written in 2016! happy new year to you all, and here's a [thank you note](https://twitter.com/yuseokki/status/815383493077143553) for the year. i love you all so much.


End file.
